Dominance
by Tofukete
Summary: Already confessed their love, Umi and Maki have another of many physical showings of affection towards each other. Except it's not a normal day for either of them as they fall into the feeling of love. Very shameless kissing prompt - This ship needs more love. Maybe a high T because of descriptive lip brushing.


Maki was thoroughly exhausted.

It had been a long day, with an intense dance practice Eli and Umi came up with, along with a tiring session at the Nishikino Hospital. Signing out of sheer exasperation, Maki flung herself on her spacious bed, getting comfortable as she opened the book in her hands to where the bookmark resided.

Maki liked the book so far; a novel of a young selfless woman who stood up against all odds in a dystopian-like society with the help of her friends she cherished so much. It was a nice change of pace from her usual casual reads, and Maki always enjoyed turning the page as she progressed through the slowly unfolding story.

Maybe she liked the book because it reminded her of Umi. Her precious slightly smaller senior she loved so much. The silky midnight blue hair, those golden irises, the easily flustered embarrassed personality turned Maki to her soft side, enjoying every moment they were together. She was glad Umi felt the same, or else Maki would've internally died of dehydration without the presence of the sea-girl.

Maki had been so lost in her thoughts about her lover that she completely forgot the fact that the book was Umi's and she needed it back today.

So lost that she didn't realize the Umi in front of her was real until she yawned back into reality.

"Umi?! What are you doing here?" Umi giggled at the surprised tone the redhead sputtered out at her sudden appearance in the spacious room.

"I am here to get the book, silly. I assume you're enjoying it quite nicely?" Maki pouted as Umi went to sit on the side of her bed.

"You're not even opening your feelings about a simple book. No wonder why it took you so long to confess to me," Umi teased.

"I didn't even say anything yet!" Maki shot back, but not as aggressive as if she would to any normal person, probably because of the exhaustion or it being Umi. "Besides, it's not like you have the right to say that to me either."

Umi stayed quiet, possibly thinking of a comeback until Maki threw her book on the bedroom floor, grabbing her arm and dragging the unexpected girl to be level with her, fingers intertwined.

"Wha- Maki! Wh-What are you doing?" Shades of red quickly formed on Umi's cheeks, and that lovable embarrassed face made Maki show a hint of red herself. Nevertheless, she pulled Umi closer, pleased that there was little resistance from the other direction. As Umi was forcefully inched forward, she closed her mouth into a smile as if she was completely aware what Maki would ask next, trying to dematerialize the redness still on her cheeks.

"You're such a softie, Maki," the voice was harmless, but the voice crack Umi muttered out kind of scattered the tone.

"Just shut up and kiss me already," Maki commanded as her usual impatient stare matched with golden amber.

Umi didn't bother to argue when she saw Maki already lifting her head, eyes closed and lips puckered.

Both of them soon felt the soft pinkish infrastructure connect, refreshing the love they shared so greatly. The smallest curls and movement were precious moments as they adjusted their bodies and heads into more comfortable positions.

By Maki's surprise, she felt the tongue of her girlfriend graze her lower lip, as if asking for permission. Startled that Umi would do such a bold move that Maki herself would usually do, she took a few seconds before finally processing to open the entrance.

As the visitor gracefully entered to extend the current situation, the receiver started to moan as her senior started to speed up her attack, confusing Maki as she started to lean backwards.

Maki tried to ignore the strange fact that Umi was currently towering over her and attempted to reach an even height with the shorter girl. Struggling to complete that goal, the tomato-haired girl started to feel weary, losing her breath as she tried to keep up with the unusual dominance Umi was inflicting.

Maki felt like she was doing an anaerobic exercise. Disregarding everything around her, she put all of her strength to her facial muscles in an attempt to turn the match around.

Only to result in her pulling away because she already used most of her strength today.

Panting, Maki clenched her beating heart and gasped for air while Umi just blankly stared at what just happened.

"I...uh… D-Don't know what got over me just now…" Umi sputtered out words to try and make her lover feel better, but it ended up causing Maki to question what was on her mind even harder.

 _Why did I lose?!_ Maki thought. "Huff… Don't… huff… apologize. I-It's been a long day, that's all," she managed to spit out as she strived to recover her stamina.

"Are you sure you're okay? I can get you some water if you want…" The usual extra assurance made Umi seem more like Umi, but inside she was probably just as confused as Maki was on the blunette's victory.

"No! I-It's fine, I don't need it. We aren't finished yet!" Maki claimed as she groggily coughed shortly afterwards.

"But…" Umi was interrupted by a rough tug from Maki, facing each other the same way minutes earlier.

"...If you insist then," Umi let Maki take the first repeat step as she shyly accepted it, the most noticeable difference between now and the previous. Maki observed that the other's lips were more cautious and slower, most likely trying not to hurt the tomato in the process.

Unfortunately because of that, Maki took the chance to thrust herself and Umi, leading to Umi switching positions on the wrinkled bed, red over blue.

Surprised of the sudden turnaround, the second year let her guard down even more than what it already was, allowing Maki to attain the dominance she had always established past sessions.

 _Things are finally getting normal_ , Maki thought to herself.

Though still drained from earlier, Maki managed to stay on top of her still surprised senior, which she could tell because her golden eyes were still expanded to their fullest. Slowly closing her eyes, the redhead deepened the kiss and once again entered the dimension she loved to get lost in.

So lost that the sudden pressures around her body seemed unnoticable until she felt a squeeze on the strained hamstrings she had from the intense practice at the school rooftop. Not wanting to lose her dominance, she clung on top of the other girl resisting the pain, but finally pulling away after she felt like as if someone struck her pressure points.

Back first on the bed, Maki mourned at the slow agonizing pain she was feeling as she directed her eyes toward a very flushed Umi, sitting up with serious posture, completely contrasting the blush on her face.

Maki giggled at that, but stopped after propelled with more discomfort than she liked.

"You really aren't feeling well," Umi proposed as the flush on her face died down. "You need to get some sleep, tomorrow is a school day after all," Umi reached for the book Maki set down and used her other hand to pull the blanket over the grunting partner, only to be interrupted by yet another tug from the younger scholar.

"No," Maki bluntly exclaimed, appearing as if she healed from her disfigurement. _I want to- I need to win,_ was all that was flowing through Maki's mind currently as she tightened her grip.

"Stay here. I… I know you know I want more." Maki's command would've made Umi blush furiously, but today wasn't really a normal day for the blue haired maiden, as instead of backing away like Umi would, she smiled and scooted closer to the now smiling princess of the mansion.

"I figured it was fair that I went serious after that surprise dive you did to me," Umi's excuse to her unusual second win of the day made Maki's lips curl at the satisfaction of reverting Umi to her defeated posture so harshly her cheeks would match the color of a tomato all night long.

"Looks like the doctor needs a doctor," were Umi's announcing words that would start the third adventure Maki was so eager to win despite her loss in stamina.

As they inched closer and closer to each other as if they were playing some sort of Pocky game, the deep breaths were to be the door opener to repeat the reality of love, both with the goal of domination the other, Though one wanted it really badly and the other just crossed her fingers that her endurance would make the match 3-0.

If only they ever got the chance to feel again, interrupted by a sudden thump that caused Umi to jump back while Maki abruptly sat up, both trying to find the cause of the noise.

Soon both their eyes directed to the shaking closet, staring and startling themselves as the door forced itself open, releasing a familiar purple-haired fortune teller along with a shady camera.

"N-Nozomi?!"

Umi and Maki both stared at their senior hastily lift herself off the floor, grabbing the camera and talking in a really fast tone.

"H-hey, uh, your closet is a bit too small for a mansion, Maki-chan," the third-year spat out as a distraction, and Maki took it.

"I-It's not small!" Finally realizing the camera on Nozomi's hands, amethyst eyes along with amber widened as they processed why it was there.

"Were you-"

"I'm surprised Umi didn't even say her signature 'shameless' today," hearing those words while also coinciding on what the camera possibly contains caused Umi to faint on the spot, leaving Maki to deal with the situation.

"I know that you gals are dating, but naughty Maki-chan is contaminating her senior a bit too much, no? I guess the moral of the story is to always be aware of your surroundings" Nozomi finished off with a chuckle, eyeballing the book as she sprinted out the door, camera in hand.

"N-Nozomi! W-wait!" Maki threw herself off the bed but the sudden rush to chase after the third year put a strain on her exhausted body, adding more injury as she also tripped on the book Umi gave her, perfectly synchronizing the thud and the slam of what was most likely the front or back door.

"Nozomi…" Maki cursed under her breath as her vision became heavy.

"Someone...Someone is going to die tomorrow," Maki promised before she gave in to the blackness.

"Shameless…"


End file.
